Don't stop Granger
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: —No pares de hacer lo que haces —habló en un susurro sin separar sus labios de los de ella que se abandonaba por completo a la placentera sensación del roce— porque cada vez que te mueves, se hace más difícil para mí y tú lo sabes.


**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. —Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago.

Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para BadBitchAndRealest, a quien le deseo millones de bendiciones y quien ha tenido la fortuna —XD— de cumplir años el mismo día que yo... Espero disfrutes tu regalo y ojalá te guste la canción que escogí.

!Un abrazo y Feliz Cumple adelantado!

* * *

 _You're like perfection, some kind of holiday_

 _You've got me thinking, that we can run away_

 _You want I'll take you there_

 _You tell me when and where…_

 _ **5SOS**_

* * *

 **DON'T** **STOP GRANGER**

Draco Malfoy había perdido totalmente la cordura.

No podía decirse otra cosa de alguien que era conocido por su arrogancia y el desdén con que acostumbraba a tratar a todo el mundo, sabiéndose mejor que todos por haber nacido en una cuna de oro, como si el hecho de pertenecer a una familia de linaje antiguo sangre pura, significara que era mucho más mago que cualquier otro.

Hermione había sufrido en carne propia las ofensas que según él, merecía por pertenecer a una estirpe menos digna, lo cual se había encargado de recordarle durante prácticamente toda su vida escolar y sin embargo, de un tiempo para acá se estaba comportando de una manera tan extraña que ella solo podía concluir que:

Draco Malfoy había perdido totalmente la cordura.

Casi se sabía de memoria todas las palabras que utilizaba para insultarla conforme la encontraba en un pasillo desierto del castillo o cuando coincidían en alguna de las guardias de prefectos. Estaba segura de que su deporte favorito no era el Quidditch, porque al parecer disfrutaba mucho más de ofenderla y sentirse superior a ella cada vez que la llamaba _sangre sucia._

Pero nada de eso era lo que la hacía pensar que él había enloquecido, pues todo aquello era describirlo en su estado natural. Lo que en realidad le permitía dictaminar aquello —aunque aún no empezaba su carrera como medimaga— era que el vocabulario mordaz que siempre utilizaba para amedrentar a todo el mundo, —y con el que hubiera podido llenar un diccionario entero— no había vuelto a ser utilizado para dirigirse a ella y en cambio había empezado a ser reemplazado por palabras extrañamente amables, —de esas que se piensa no debe ni de conocer alguien como él— que algunas veces incluso parecían tener doble sentido.

Pero ahí no quedaba todo.

De la misma manera que las palabras, las miradas de Draco Malfoy, que antes estaban cargadas de desprecio, ahora se veían suavizadas y en algunas ocasiones incluso daban la impresión de ser un descarado y abierto coqueteo.

La miraba en transformaciones cada vez que respondía a una pregunta de McGonagall, o cuando trabajaba con Millicent Bulstrode en clase de pociones. Tampoco le quitaba el ojo de encima en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena e incluso en la biblioteca, donde casualmente había empezado a ocupar una mesa cercana a la suya.

Eso sí que era extraño.

Y Hermione había optado por pensar que tal vez ella era la que se estaba volviendo loca o que malinterpretaba la situación.

Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué carajos significaba eso de "no pares Granger" que le había dicho aquella vez que salía del baño de prefectos, vistiendo tan solo un pantalón de seda y con su torso descaradamente al descubierto, plagado de pequeñas gotitas de agua que empezaban a perderse muy al sur?, eso sin mencionar el tono sensual y casi ronco con que le había hablado prácticamente al oído, antes de sellar aquello con su patentada sonrisa marca Malfoy.

 _¿Acaso eso no era una razón suficiente para considerarlo interdicto?_

Pero una cosa era que ya no le insultara y otra muy distinta que además de todo pareciera interesado en ella. Y Hermione se rompía la cabeza tratando de averiguar las razones de aquel comportamiento, para lo cual como la mujer lógica y analítica que era, había formulado ordenadamente una serie de hipótesis y sus posibles rebatimientos —consignados todos en su pequeña libretita muggle de apuntes.

Hipótesis No 1: ¿Se le habría ido la mano con el whiskey de fuego?

Ella sabía que él lo bebía de vez en cuando, pero jamás lo había visto en un estado de embriaguez tan deplorable que lo llevara a hacer algo como aquello. Además, para ello tendría que vivir borracho todo el tiempo.

 _Descartada._

Hipótesis No 2: Acaso ¿Estaría bajo los efectos de alguna poción de amor?

Pero de ser así, el enamoramiento no debía ser por ella, sino por cualquiera de las que bien sabía, botaban la baba por el rubio, que de seguro serían las directas responsables, porque ¿Quién podía tener el oscuro deseo de que el rubio se interesara por ella?

 _Descartada._

Hipótesis No 3: Entonces quizás, ¿Sería víctima de la maldición imperio?

Dudoso. Algo como aquello solo se lo haría un enemigo y técnicamente los némesis de Malfoy eran ella y sus amigos, quienes no serían capaces de semejante fechoría.

 _Descartada._

Y la última de sus hipótesis era para ella _innombrable_ igual que Voldemort y sin embargo, cada vez parecía cobrar un poco más de validez —aunque ella no quisiera dársela.

Pero era difícil no hacerlo pues, a donde quiera que iba, como por arte de magia —sí, magia tal vez oscura— aparecía él. Incluso creyó verlo aquella vez en ese parque muggle a donde fue con sus padres durante las vacaciones navideñas —aunque fuera inverosímil.

La situación se estaba volviendo de tipo acoso pues además de ello, de alguna inexplicable manera, habían empezado a aparecer entre sus libros, una serie de notitas que ponían en una fina caligrafía —que ella sabía le pertenecía a él— cosas como: " _Me tienes pensando en que podríamos escapar."_ o " _Se hace más difícil para mí y tú lo sabes_." e incluso algunas más descaradas como: _"Te estás acercando ahora, juro que puedo probarlo._ " y la que ella optaría por llamar _la campeona olímpica del descaro:_ " _Voy a encontrar la manera de hacerte mía_."

Una de dos: O Draco Malfoy le estaba jugando una horrible broma o en definitiva había perdido la cordura.

Pero lo peor era realmente que toda esa _locura,_ parecía ser contagiosa pues cuando él no le prestaba atención en transformaciones, ella hablaba en un tono más elevado para hacerse notar. Y en clase de pociones, olvidaba intencionalmente algunos ingredientes para pasar por su lado a recogerlos. E incluso en el Gran Comedor de vez en cuando reía estruendosamente, hasta sentir los ojos de mercurio líquido taladrándola, y ni que decir de la biblioteca, en donde últimamente no se concentraba precisamente cuando a él se le hacía tarde para ocupar la mesa contigua.

Tenía que ponerle fin a ello y preguntarle ¿Qué diablos se traía con ella?

La pregunta era ¿Cómo lo haría?

* * *

La noche estaba bastante tranquila.

No se escuchaba mayor ruido que el de las ramas de los arboles sacudiéndose ante el viento y los pasos amortiguados de ambos chicos que como era habitual, hacían una ronda nocturna. _Juntos._

Hermione caminaba en silencio seguida de Draco, quien de la misma manera la seguía con la vista fija en ella que aunque no lo estaba viendo, sentía los ojos de él en su espalda.

—¿Qué te traes Malfoy? —Hermione se detuvo abruptamente y lo encaró.

—No sé a qué te refieres exactamente —contestó con su habitual gesto engreído.

—No te hagas —la castaña puso los ojos en blanco— sabes bien de lo que te estoy hablando.

—Creo que tendrás que explicarte mejor Granger —dijo él pasando por su lado para continuar con su camino, haciendo que ella lo siguiera.

—Sé que eres tú el de los mensajes —habló ella, igualándole el paso.

—¿Mensajes? —contestó él con fingida inocencia.

—Deja de hacerte el desentendido que no te queda.

Draco se detuvo y la encaró —Y según tú ¿Cuál es la postura que mejor me queda?

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar pero su garganta no emitió ningún sonido.

—Granger, Granger —Draco empezó a rodearla, observándola detenidamente, haciendo que ella se sintiera intimidada— ¿Cuándo aprenderás a cerrar la boca?

Luego de ello, tomó su mano abruptamente, pegándola a la pared contigua mientras su boca empezaba a devorar con afán la de ella que a pesar de haber sido tomada por sorpresa, respondía cada vez con más entusiasmo.

Draco colocó una de sus manos apoyada en la pared, para poder atrapar a Hermione entre esta y su cuerpo, mientras que con la otra mano, empezó a subir su falda, acariciando suavemente la piel de su pierna, al tiempo que sentía como ella empezaba a temblar y a mecerse al vaivén de aquella caricia, aferrando sus propias manos al cuello del rubio.

—No pares de hacer lo que haces —habló en un susurro sin separar sus labios de los de ella que se abandonaba por completo a la placentera sensación del roce— porque cada vez que te mueves, se hace más difícil para mí y tú lo sabes.

Ella se pegó aún más al cuerpo de Draco que sintió que por fin conseguía aquello por lo que había esperado tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó sin dejar de besarlo pero él se separó para mirarla fijamente, haciendo que se sintiera un poco decepcionada, por lo abrupto de la circunstancia.

—Escapa conmigo Granger —contestó estudiando su reacción y al ver que ella no respondía, liberó su cuerpo y se dispuso a marcharse dándole la espalda, mientras planeaba volver a su dormitorio aun cuando la guardia todavía no acababa.

Dio tan solo unos pasos cuando una voz potente, que ocultaba nerviosismo y emoción lo detuvo.

—Solo dime, ¿Cuando y donde? —dijo haciendo que él se volviera a ella y la atrapara una vez más entre su cuerpo y la pared de aquel pasillo desierto a altísimas horas de la noche.

* * *

No conocía la música del grupo pero espero que te haya gustado la canción, porque sin duda a mí si me encantó XD.


End file.
